The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a combination of a case accommodating a flexible synthetic plastics container or bag provided with a pouring opening and filled at least partly with liquid.
It is generally known first to manufacture a cardboard case and subsequently insert a synthetic plastics container therein. In many cases, the packing of containers in such a manner is highly satisfactory, but it is less suitable when the synthetic plastics container includes a spout or the like which has to be arranged exactly in its proper place opposite a portion of the case bounded by a score line. The latter is in particular true in the case of containers filled with liquids, such as coffee extracts, fruit drinks, syrups or like beverages, which containers are placed bodily, i.e. together with the case upside down, i.e. with the spout on the under-side, in a vending machine.
For the sake of completeness, it is observed that this reproducibility is highly important, in particular when the unit has to be frozen. In that case, it is ensured that freezing will always take place in the same manner, viz. the progress of the solidification front is always the same. As a result, the liquid is prevented from being present e.g. on one side of the container or bag, so that, on solidification, which usually is attended with expansion, the bag will be torn. A further result is that emptying also takes place in a controlled manner resulting in minimum residual quantities.